The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables data providers to provide data to a variety of users. The data can be provided in various ways, including publishing the information on electronic documents (e.g., web pages) and within applications (e.g., mobile apps). For example, an application can include application pages that present information to users.
Links can be used to assist users in navigating to resources that may be of interest to a user. A link can point to an electronic document or to a particular location in an application (e.g., to an application page). However, some links may not properly point to a document or application page. Such links are commonly referred to as broken links. For example, a link may become a broken link if the document or application page to which the link points is moved to a new address or removed from the domain that hosted the document or application page. In addition, an application link may become broken after an application update or in response to a server that hosts application content becoming unavailable.